


Crazy

by MelancholyMuse0



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMuse0/pseuds/MelancholyMuse0
Summary: You meet the clown on the train, the night that the three men from gotham were murdered, slowly you meet the man behind the face paint





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/N - Your Full Name
> 
> Hello, It's been a long time since I have written anything so bear with me, I loved the Joker movie so much I have been wanting to write something since I saw it, so here we are.

You walk quickly towards the subway, it was nighttime in Gotham and you knew that it was a bad idea to be out this late however, you had no interest in being stuck at work until morning. You duck into the train car, quickly passing the three drunken men and sit down across from a man dressed as a clown. You don’t want to stare so you look at your hands.  


The men being offering fries to the woman reading the book, she politely declines. The gets up and leaves. The boys start singing drunkenly and the man in the clown outfit starts to laugh. All eyes are on him. The boys stalk him like he’s their prey.  


You suck in a deep breath knowing by their threatening manner this isn’t going to be good. They start kicking and punching the man, you bolt up to stop them,  


“Hey stop! That’s enough” you put your hand on one of the men’s shoulders who then rips your hand off him. Before you could respond gunshot ring out and the man falls.  


The clown brandishing a gun shoots another one, the doors open and he leaves following the other man and shoots him. Panic floods your body and before you know it, you’ve left the train and are running down the street until your lungs feel tight and you can’t breathe.  


You constantly look over your shoulder as you make your way to your apartment building, you take the long way around giving yourself some time to think.  
“Holy shit, those men have been murdered” you spoke to yourself allowing it to sink in.  


“They did start it though…what did they expect its Gotham?” you rationalized. They started beating that guy first, over what? Laughter.  
You enter the building bypassing the mail boxes and get into the elevator. The elevator shudders and makes loud noises, the lights flash for a moment and you’re not sure if it will make it to your floor. The doors open and you fly down the hall keys in hand ready to open the door to your apartment. The door opens and you slam it behind you latching the lock. You rest you back against the door and slide down your head between your knees. If anything, now you KNOW Gotham is crazy.  
\------------------------------------------------- 

A few days later you make your way down to the mail boxes, you aren’t the only one. A gentle looking man with brown hair checks his mailbox. He looks up as you enter the mail cage.  


“Hi” you say politely.  


“Hello” he responds eyes focused on you as you open the mail.  


“We live on the same floor.” He observes. You look over to his mail box number and realize he is correct. “Oh I guess we do.” You smile, still not looking directly at the man.  


“I’m Arthur Fleck.” He Smiles.  


“I’m Y/F/N” You smile. You look up to meet his eyes and you freeze. You recognize those eyes from the train. You can see he recognizes you too. Mail slips from your hands and spills across the floor. Your brain reloads and you scramble to pick up the mail.  


“I’m so sorry!” you say picking up letter. Arthur reaches down and picks up some pieces.  


“Don’t worry about it.” He says with a smile handing you the mail. You nod, you both end up heading into the elevator to your floor. The silence is awkward, you were never good with silence. Arthur makes small talk.  


“Do you like comedy?” He asks, you shrug.  


“I suppose, as much as anyone.” You say with a smile. He responds with a smile.  


“I’m a comedian, I am playing a show at the pogo club if you want to come.” He writes down the information on a scrap of paper and gives it to you.  


“Thank you, I’ll be there” you respond, not really knowing what else to say to the kind man you watched kill three men, though they deserved it a few days prior. The elevator shutters and the doors open. Arthur waves and you split directions down the hall.  


You walk calmly to your door and go to open it. You turn and Arthur is staring at you from down the hall. Cigarette in his hand, You are sure that he knows exactly who you are. You smile and wave at him and he returns the gesture politely before you disappear inside your apartment. Latch the door and breath.  
Comedy.  


You’re going to watch the man you saw kill three men preform stand up comedy. You knew who he was now, why not call the police? You weren’t sure but something inside you wouldn’t let you.


End file.
